


I'll Love You More

by JennLynn77



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennLynn77/pseuds/JennLynn77
Summary: I always hated the end of the scene when Cameron quit, (the 2nd time) so, I fixed it! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in June of 2007. First fic I ever wrote. Please let me know if you like it!

He could feel the unmistakable warmth of her touch. House looked down at his arm. Cameron's hand was there. He lifted his eyes to hers. They were gazing up at him. 

"I'll miss you." she softly said, as she slid her hand away and started walking towards the door.

House wiped the tears that finally escaped his eyes. Tears he was too afraid of letting her see moments before. He spun to face the door to his office, and called out to her.

"Cameron!"

Surprised at the urgency in his voice, Cameron stopped abruptly, and turned to face him.

"Please, Cameron. Come back in here."

The door to his office closed as he finished his plea. She could see his eyes through the glass. She wasn't sure she could believe it. She had made Greg House cry.

House just stood there, as tears eluded his attempts at concealing them. He didn't like being this vulnerable. But then again, no woman had ever made him want to be.

Cameron reached out and pushed the door to House's office. She entered, eyes to the floor. She wasn't expecting this from House. She truly thought he would be okay with her leaving.

"House, I..."

"Cameron. Please. Let me do the talking. It's been my turn for so long..."

"Your turn for what, House?" Cameron felt her throat tighten. She could barely breathe.

"My turn to tell you how I feel."

Cameron inhaled sharply. She looked at him from across the room and felt like she was going to faint.

House walked over to her. He stood about 2 feet from her. He could hear her shallow breaths.

"Cameron, "I'll miss you more."

"What are you talking about, House?" she questioned hesitantly.

House cleared his throat, but his voice was still shaky.

"If you leave, I'll miss you more."

Cameron's hand rose to her face, fingers lightly touching her lips. Eyes welling with tears.

"I don't want to break down and apologize to Chase. I'm breaking down and apologizing to you."

He took a step closer and continued.

"There is nothing I can do or say to let you know how sorry I am for the way I've treated you. Especially recently. Finding out about you and Chase, just made me realize what a fool I've been. I've been a fool for so long."

Cameron just stood there, teardrops slowly rolling down her cheeks.

House reached out, wanting to wipe them away. He stood there, arm slightly raised, and then lowered it to his side, clenching his left hand into a fist, his frustration at being unable to find the right words to say to her consuming him. Heartfelt words have always been hard to come by for House. Especially now. The wrong words, and Cameron could be gone forever.

He stood there, realizing how difficult this was going to be. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

"Since you began your fellowship here, I've always known that you were going to be the hardest to teach." Cameron immediately tensed at his words. House saw this and continued, in a barely audible whisper.

"You have been one of the biggest challenges in my professional life." He paused, swallowed hard, and continued, "and also in my personal life." He felt the tears welling up again, and turned his eyes from hers. He looked at the floor, and then back to her again.

"I don't quite know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it." He searched her eyes. What he found in them is what he'd been searching for his entire life.

"You have been the most amazingly profound, touching, caring, supportive, and  
enlightening employee, colleague, and woman I have ever known. I don't want you to leave. Not this hospital. Not me."

Cameron stood there, as though she were rooted to the floor. She had waited so long for House to say these words to her. She just never thought that she would see this day.

House began again.

"Remember when you said that I pick on you like a 12-year-old boy picks on a girl he likes?"

Cameron nodded slightly.

"You were right. About everything. All of it was true. I tried so hard to push you away. No matter what I did or said to you, you still came back. For so long, I thought all I could bring you was pain and sadness. The irony of this whole things is, I caused you pain by denying how much I care for you."

"All you have ever done is care about me, unconditionally. I can't say that for many people in my life. Maybe Wilson, but he doesn't look as good in a skirt as you do." House smiled, trying to lighten the moment.

Cameron laughed and finally spoke. "House, all I ever wanted was a chance to see if this "thing" that has always hung between us, could turn into something more. You've always seemed so reluctant to give us that chance."

"I'm not anymore, Cameron." He took one final step towards her. He reached out his left hand, and gently brought it to her neck, and lightly pulled her to him. His lips slightly touching hers, as he whispered against them, "Cameron, I'm ready. I'm ready for us."

He brought his right hand to her cheek and pushed a stray curl from her face. He looked in her eyes, lips still barely touching hers, and saw her close them. He slipped his right arm around her waist pulled her closer still and kissed her. More passionately than he had ever kissed a woman in his life. He suddenly felt complete. The feel of Cameron's lips on his made him feel more whole as a person than anyone he had ever known.

Their kiss ended, and House took a few steps back. Cameron's fluttered open and fixed on his.

"You were wrong, Cameron." House said. "You haven't gotten all you can from me. You haven't received my love. Until now."  
.


End file.
